


Things to Touch and Taste

by completelyhopeless



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker interrupts Eliot's cooking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things to Touch and Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[Leverage, Eliot+/Parker, "Don't touch that!"](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/505227.html?thread=74128523#t74128523)_
> 
> Just a short bit of fluff.

* * *

“Don't touch that!” Eliot yelled, and Parker stopped to look back at him. He shook his head, moving over to push her out of the way. She continued to watch him.

“What is it?”

“It's...” Eliot stopped and then shrugged. “It's your dinner.”

“It smells.”

He didn't look happy. That was a very unhappy Eliot look, and Parker didn't like Eliot unhappy because he was way too grouchy and it was nicer when Eliot smiled because he was happy and everyone should be happy. She liked happy things, and normally Eliot was happy when he was cooking for them.

“It's supposed to smell, Parker. It's part of the process.”

“I don't know, Eliot. It looks bad.”

“Wait 'til you taste it.”

She started to shake her head, but he got a spoon out and scooped some of the smelly sauce into it. He held it out to her, and she grimaced. She didn't want to touch that. She was sorry she'd even looked into the pan.

“You trust me?” Eliot asked, and Parker's eyes flew up to him. She didn't say it, but she nodded, and he held the spoon up to her lips. She opened her mouth and took a small sip of the sauce.

“Wow. That's... That's really good.”

“Told you.”


End file.
